A driver may encounter another driver on the road engaging in a dangerous driving behavior and may want to acquire the license plate number of the vehicle of the other driver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,042 entitled “Traffic enforcement device” by Nelson describes a method and a device that monitors traffic speed and gathers evidence.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.